Resident Evil 6 Jill x Piers
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Jill Valentine is in Resident Evil 6. She has a connection to Albert Wesker, and his son; Jake Muller. What is it? Jill is pregnant, whom is the babies father?
1. Chapter 1

Jill approached Piers, Chris, Sherry and Jake. She noticed Chris and Jake arguing, Jake holding a gun to Chris' head, Chris gave him the okay, telling Piers to lower his weapon. Chris didn't flinch, and just stared at the boy "Stop." Jill walked out, the group all staring at her "Jill!" Chris called out "I thought you were..." "I don't die that easily." Jill replied

"Ms. Valentine-" "Piers. We've been over this. You're not Nivans. I'm not Ms. Valentine. We're Jill and Piers. Got it?" Jill winked, Piers nodded "Jill!" "Sherry. It's been so long." Jill ruffled Sherry's hair both giggling "Hello Jake." "How did you-" "I'm your aunt Jill." "What?!" everyone asked "You see, your father Albert learnt this while I was captured."

"Upon doing a blood test he noticed we both had the same blood, Albert couldn't let anyone know. I didn't have the same anti-bodies he had possessed, so he gave them to me. He also used that device to make it more believable that he didn't care if I perished or not. One more thing, Albert's alive." "Where. Is. He." Chris demanded, Jill shook her head

"Jill. Tell me." "No Chris. I can't." "Jill." Chris took a more stern voice "No. Chris, if you try anything you've seen what I can do. What I did in Africa. You can't fight me, or beat me." "So, dad's alive?" Jake asked "Yes. I can take you to him if you'd like. He will be happy to see you again, I know I am. You're so cute. And I see you've got a thing with Sherry going on."

"Jill!" Sherry scolded, blushing "Hey. Don't hit pregnant women." "You're pregnant?" Chris asked "No, I just decided to get fat." Jake chuckled, getting a death glare from Chris. Jill, Sherry and Piers joined in "So who is..." "Leon." "Really?" "A girl can't wait forever Chris. Piers." "Jill?" Piers asked, Jill smiled "We've got a world to save."

"What about...?" Jake asked "Jake, we'll meet up later. Okay? I've gotta help Chris and the rookie." "Hey!" Piers called out "Kidding Piers." "Take care of him." Jill put her hand on Sherry's shoulder, doing the same as when she did Sheva. Sherry nodded, Jill smiled as she, Chris and Piers went their separate ways while Jake and Sherry went the other.

They ran through the building, the B.O.W. Haos Carla had created tried at every turn to kill them. Breaking through the glass, blast doors and following them, Jill pulled out her V761's holding the creature back. The blast door falling down "Go. Both of you, I'll cover you." "Ji-" "Don't argue with me Redfield. Get Piers out of here."

Chris knew Jill was serious, she only called him Redfield when she was not to be argued with. They got through, Jill shooting the creature with 100 rounds, before running and sliding through the blast door just getting through without her arm getting cut off from the door. "Nice." Chris sarcastically commented "Thanks. You bailed me out back there." Jill retorted, Piers laughing and high fiving her.

Haos resumed it's attack, it smacked Piers back against the wall, throwing a large piece of machinery at him. It was about to impale his arm, Jill flip kicked it back at the monster severing it's arm, and pinning it to the floor. Haos screamed in pain, trying to slash at them "Thanks Jill. I owe you one." Jill approached the monster, just out of it's reach whistling in it's face.

"Don't taunt the B.O.W.'s" Chris scolded "Don't be a buzz kill." Jill taunted Piers giggling "Piers." "Jill?" "Make me angry." "Why?" "Do it." "You're ugly?" "Do better than that." Jill rolled her eyes "You were Wesker's dog." Jill narrowed her eyes, she dashed at Haos, dodging it's swipe as she flip kicked it's hand, impaling the monsters face with it's arm.

She flip kicked it's skull, causing it to break open, the three opened fire upon the B.O.W. It's howls of pain dying down as the creature stopped moving. "Let's go, this place is flooding." Jill told the other two, who nodded and opened the door. The group ran, the facility was falling to pieces, among the debris and shaking parts of the C-Virus completely sealed off the exit.

"Allow me." Jill flip kicked, smashing a hole through the C-Virus, the 3 running and Jill destroyed any barriers in the way as she, Piers and Chris made it to the escape pods. Piers and Jill got inside, Chris set the controls and stepped in, the hatch closing and the escape pod firing. The pod made it safely to the surface, "Now what?" Chris asked "I don't know. We sit here and wait for help?" Jill answered

"How will they know we're here?" "Gee blondie. Maybe activate your distress beacon?" "Wow. You're really mean, and the only blonde here." "Hormones. Deal with it." "Poor Leon." Chris muttered "I heard that, I will kill you Redfield." "Women." Chris grunted "Men!" Jill snorted, Piers laughed both looking at him Chris glared while Jill joined in.

"Piers." "Jill?" "What do you say, we have some fun when we get out of here?" "Such as?" "Well. I'm already pregnant, what other type of shenanigans can I really get into?" "Good point." Piers nodded "I don't know, movie night or something." "What about me?" Chris asked "What about you?" Piers asked "It's girls night." Jill answered "Yea- hey!" Jill smirked, Chris chuckled.

"What are you chuckling at? You idiot, you still haven't activated the distress beacon!" Jill punched his arm "Ow. Okay. Pregnant women are so mean." "Idiots are so stupid." Jill angrily retorted, Piers laughed at Chris, recieving a death glare from his captain. Chris turned on his beacon, the three waited in silence, moment later a helicopter was heard.

A ladder dropped down, Jill opened the hatch "Ms. Valentine. It's been so long." Josh smiled "JOSH!" Jill hugged him and practically choked the man to death "And it's Jill. Not Ms. Valentine." "Yes M- Jill." Josh climbed the ladder, Chris next, Jill and Piers last, Piers tried hard not to get his face near Jill's butt. It was hard, she wasn't climbing that fast.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Piers asked, "Ask your captain. Dimwit is taking forever." Jill said "Hey!" Chris called out "Don't you 'Hey' me, I will throw you off this ladder Redfield." Chris hurried and climbed much faster, Jill got in the helicopter, grabbing Piers' hand and pulling him in. The three were brought back into the United States, Chris, Piers and Jill had recieved medals of honour.

Jill was taking off with Piers "Wai-" "Sorry Chris, i'll return your boyfriend later." Jill called out, Chris went red in the face "He!-" "Save your argument for later." Jill cut him off as the two went in her convertible. "Nice ride Jill." Piers commented "Thanks." Jill sped off, leaving an angry Chris Redfield behind.

The two arrived at her apartment, "Wow." is all Piers said. Jill had all of the best things, pictures lingering from her past. S.T.A.R.S. Member photo of Rebecca, Her, Chris, Wesker, Brad and Barry. Photo of her leaving before destroying T-A.L.O.S., her BSAA outfit, Raccoon City photos, and finally her in her battlesuit.

She was in the choppers interior, smirking as she looked at the camera, Chris leaned cooly against the chopper arms folded. Sheva on the roof, legs crossed, Josh copied Chris' pose. "Wow." Piers giggled "Right? That was after we 'Killed' Wesker." Jill joined in the laughter. "So, where's Leon?" "I don't know. Could be dead, alive, with Ada or Helena. I'll call him."

Piers mouth gaped open, Jill punched in his number "Hey Le- Yes. I'm fine. Piers an- Well yeah I don- Well if you would jus- Leo- LEON! If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing coming out of it will be your teeth. Got it? As I was explaining. Piers and I are having a girls night." Piers heard Leon laughing at Jill's last part.

Piers shrugged it off, he didn't mind as much. He liked Jill, she had taught him how to fight hand-to-hand and his marksmanship. She had convinced Chris to allow him to join his team in the mission before Chris had lost his memory. He really admired her, even loved the girl, not that he would tell her now. It would just confuse and or cause her trouble.

Jill smiled at him, Piers felt his heart start racing as he smiled back at the blonde. "Piers." "Yes?" "I haven't been totally honest. The babies father isn't Leon." "Then who is-" "You." "M-me? What? But we didn't..." "Piers. We did. I would know. The evidence is in my stomach." "When...?" "Well.. it happened at your going away party. You were drunk" "Oh god."

"Are you going to let me finish?" "." "Thank you. Now anyways, you were drinking and had a really cute little flush across your face, you were staggering around and laughing at a joke only you could hear. You were making an ass of yourself infront of your subordinates, and superiors. Myself included. It was fun to watch albeit I didn't want your embarrassment to escalate.

So, I walked over to you and." _Piers, let's go. Where to Jill? Ugh. Slurring, great Piers you know I made you a killing machine yet you are drunk off your ass. 'bout my ass? Piers giggled, Jill rolled her eyes and put his arm around her shoulder, she held onto him for support and walked with him like she would a wounded._

_Piers began to be even worse as Jill tried to bring him to her apartment, she was at the front door trying to unlock it. Piers let go of me for a second, I need to get my keys. Awh, c'mon Jillllllll. Jill sighed heavily, she had an idea. A smile on her lips Piers, if you let go I have a surprise waiting for you in my apartment. 'Hwhat? Piers let go, looking like a kid on Christmas as Jill unlocked the door._

_He pulled Jill through the threshold Where is my surprise Jill? Well Piers... I lied. Jill got back into the position she was in before, pulling him along until he stopped, dead weight. But Jill, you promised. Jill sighed, he wouldn't budge and began trying to kiss her. Piers, you're drunk please stop this. No. Piers. No. Piers quit acting like a two yea- Jill was stopped by Piers kissing her on the lips._

_Jill tried to pull herself away, Piers held onto her tightly. It took all of her might to pull him off, she gave up on trying to dodge his sexual advances as he kept on kissing anywhere he could, touching inappropriate places. At last they made it to her door Piers. J-jill? Piers asked Let go. I want my surprise first. If you let go I'll, Jill whispered in his ear. Piers nodded vigorously, letting go._

_Jill unlocked the door, walking through as Piers dashed passed her into the bedroom. Jill heaved a heavy sigh yet again, the boy was quite a handful. Oh well, in his state maybe he'd forget about what she had just promised. Jill~ Piers chirped Jill walked into her room. .God. Piers was naked before her, Shit! Jill cursed the drunken moron was trying to seduce her._

_Piers. No. Jill. Yes. You promised me. Well I thought you were drunk enough to pass out and or forget what I just said. Guess you're not lucky enough for that. Huh? Piers. Nivans. I will kill you. Jill. __Valentine. I will make you get into this bed. Jill sighed, she couldn't deal with this. She gave up/in what the hell. May as well not let either of them die as virgins._

_Alright Piers, but no talking. I won't tell anyone. No honey, I mean during. I'm going to pretend I'm somewhere else at the very least, doing this somewhere special. _And that's what happened Piers." Piers' mouth gaped open and he didn't know what to say "No words. Words have escaped me." "Well then shut up. What do you have to say for yourself?" "You told me to shut up" Piers interjected

"Yet you're still talking." Jill retorted, Piers flinched "Sorry Piers. It's hormones. Driving me and everyone else crazy." Piers just smiled at the blonde "Not me. You're still as amazing as ever Ms. Valentin-" "Jill." "What?" Piers tilted his head to the side "Jill. Not Ms. Valentine. Jill." "Sorry, Jill." "Good boy." Jill complimented

"I'm not a dog, you know." Piers whined "Hmm." Jill pondered


	2. Chapter 2

Piers laughed, Jill was alot of fun. She did however like to make fun of him some, she still wore the battle suit Wesker had put her in. "Jill, how come you're wearing that?" Piers pointed to the purple suit, "Oh this? It's stretchy. And kinda comfy. I'll change." She smiled, going into her room.

Piers couldn't resist taking a peek, I mean they already had been in bed together. Not that he remembered of course, she was changing into her BSAA outfit, before she had the battle suit on. Piers ducked out of the way as she came back, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you're right there. I had the oddest feeling that I was being watched by someone. You're on the couch.. and the t.v. Isn't on... hmm.." She mused aloud, he felt his face heating up. At 23, getting embarrassed and caught... what was he a 10 year old?

He bowed his head in defeat "You know, Piers." "Hmm?" He looked over to her, so she could finish what she was saying "My age isn't actually 37. I'm 23 too." *****Just rollwith it.* "How...?" he started "I faked my age. My dad was actually a criminal. Not many people know that." Jill smiled

"Criminal?" "He broke into peoples houses, that's why I'm good at picking locks. He always took me with him, so I could learn and help him steal stuff." Jill explained, Piers nodded though it was weird.. how couldn't they have known Jill's true age?

Jill grabbed her stomach, keeling over forward in pain. "Jill! What's wrong?" Piers came running over "I think.. I'm going into labour." Jill said, biting her lip. "What!?" Piers yelled. He was scared, this was so sudden.. "Piers, let's go. You drive." She threw him the keys, and the two hopped in her car.

Piers was the best driver the BSAA had, well second only to Jill. They arrived shortly, Jill checked in and was rushed off, Piers followed quickly, still in his BSAA uniform. "Hey Jill!" Rebecca chirped "Rebekah.." Jill called almost out of breath.

"And you are?" Rebecca asked Piers politely "Piers Nivans." He shook her hand, "Ah, the father?" She asked, he nodded Piers looked to Jill for an explanation. "Piers, this is Rebecca Chambers. Rebecca, Piers." Both nodded

"Rebecca is an old friend, she is one of only two survivors of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. If it weren't for her we probably wouldn't have survived all those hunters, zombies, giant sharks, snakes and Tyrants." Jill smiled, Rebecca giggled.

"So, Rebecca you were there for the Mansion Incident?" Piers asked, "Yeah, I was a rookie. Much like yourself, Chris and Jill saved me. Captain Wesker and Barry betrayed us. Though Barry helped us in the end. And Brad..." She looked teary eyed.

Piers put a hand on her shoulder, she perked up "Alright Jill, let's see how far along you are." Rebecca got Jill to change into a hospital garment, in the privacy of the bathroom. She got on the bed, putting her feet in the stirrups, Rebecca covered her up.

Piers looked away politely, as she was getting covered up. "Jill, it looks like you're about 3 centimetres." Rebecca told her, Jill went blank "At 10 centimetres dilated then you can start pushing... at 3 you're gonna feel contractions. When they get closer and closer together be ready."

Rebecca walked out, giving Piers a watch-her-for-me smile he nodded taking the hint. "Piers, this is it." Jill smiled "Yeah, it's pretty exciting." He couldn't help but grin and walk over to her.. Jill's contractions were getting closer and closer, she couldn't really feel any pain.

Jill and Piers were getting swarmed by old friends of hers "Captain?" Piers asked Chris, whom frowned. "You'd think I would miss Jill having her children?" He asks, smirking "Jill!" Claire yells hugging her.

Leon, Helena, Sherry, Jake and Ada came. "Ada?" Leon asked "I'm here for a friend." She smiled, walking over to Jill "Thanks Ada. For everything." Ada nodded, Piers and Chris looked confused "I'm the genuine article boys, not that little doppelganger you were chasing down." She winked

Both stared at eachother dumbfounded "Jill." Leon came over, kissing her forehead "Thanks guys. And you are?" Jill eyed up Helena "Helena Harper." she smiled "Jill Valentine." Jill smiled back at the brunette.

Rebecca came walking in, smiling and feigning surprise Jill knew her better than that. "Rebecca, I'm guessing since everyone knew to come you told them." Jill stared her down "Guilty as charged." Rebecca giggled, Piers laughed with her.

Jill felt another one coming on, "Guys, can you excuse us for now?" Rebecca asked all of them nodded going out, Piers was about to "Where do you think you're going?" Rebecca asked, pulling him back he looked confused "You're the father, you get to stay or switch out with someone if you'd like."

Piers shook his head, he wanted to stay with Jill. Rebecca checked her "8 centimetres. Just a little more Jill." Rebecca walked out, Jill smiled at the old medic, now doctor Chambers. She still felt the baby, trying to get out of her.

She began to feel some more pain, it almost felt as intense as when Wesker put the P-30 device on her. She was having anger strength/screaming Piers ducked out of the room, Rebecca came rushing in with a 'just in time' look.

Piers waited with the others "So you excited?" Leon asked, Piers nodded "I'm Claire Redfiel-" "DAMN YOU PIERS!" Jill was heard screaming, the others went wide eyed and stared at him with pity.

He shuddered and anxiously twiddled his thumbs, Rebecca came out minutes later in front of Piers. "They're born come see." She grabbed his hand and pulled him, Jill was holding two babies, a little boy with Piers' hair and Jill's eye color.

A baby girl in her other arm, with her hair and his eye color. Piers ran over, he took the baby boy Rebecca smiled he was like a kid at Christmas time. "Rebecca." Jill handed her the other baby, everyone came back in to see the babies.

And the baby boy/girl were passed from person to person "What are their names?" Rebecca asked Jill thought about it, "Well, why not. Name them after their parents. Jill Rebecca Claire Sherry Ada Nivans, Piers Chris Leon Jake Nivans."

Everyone stared at her "Yes, they're long names. But, with the people I love in the middle." She smiled, the babies were sleeping, Piers in his fathers arms and Jill in Rebecca's "Jill, they have to stay overnight just to make sure nothing is wrong with them." Jill nodded, Rebecca put Jill in the bed.

She stepped out so the others could talk "Wrong?" Piers asked "I was exposed to the T-Nemesis virus, it lay dormant for 8 years. It reactivated leaving antibodies. I was also exposed to Las Plagas via P-30 device. Those altered me forever. My bodily structure and maybe they will have the same."

Jill explained, the others still stared "It may be a good thing though. They will be immune to the t-virus and maybe have some of the super strength that came from the P-30 or..." Jill didn't mention the other part.

Piers looked uneasy, everyone said their goodbyes as they left. Piers waited with Jill, he slept in the armchair 'til morning and Rebecca came in, discharging Jill. Bringing her spare clothes, some sleepers for the babies and car seats.

Jill took a cab, and Piers drove the convertible to her apartment. She brought both of her babies in, Piers walking in behind her, she had to feed Piers since he was crying and took him off in private to feed the baby.

He fell asleep, and Jill put him in the crib that was ready for him. She came back out, and saw Piers cuddling baby Jill she smiled, until she too began crying for feeding. "Twins." Jill remarked, "They're super cute." "Like they're parents." Jill winked taking her baby.

She fed her, laying down she was tired. Pushing two babies out, and having to come home then feed them, it was exhausting. It was worse than fighting B.O.W.'s Piers came in quietly, so as not to wake up the babies.

He laid beside Jill, she was too groggy and she fell asleep. He smiled and fell asleep with her, the parents were exhausted from the mission in China, Edonia and having two children. They needed some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill awoke at 2:00 in the morning to both babies crying, Piers still asleep. She made them their bottles and fed them both, burping them and laid them back down soundly asleep in their crib. They both curled up together, Jill sighed putting the bottles back it was going to be a long 18-20 years.

She laid back beside Piers, and fell asleep. Getting woken back up at 7:00 not by the children, by her phone. She strode out with it, Chris was calling. "Chris?" Jill was still wiping sleep out of her eyes "Jill, I need you, the BSAA needs you."

"Chris, I have children now, I'm not exactly willing to die now." "I know, but we need your help on this mission it's to find and kill Carla Radames. The 'Ada' Piers and I were chasing was a clone of a clone, Ada gave us the data proving her innocence."

"I'll come along, this bitch needs to die. Carla has caused Ada lots of trouble, if it helps Ada, I'll kill her." "Good, come meet me at the BSAA office in 2 hours." "Roger." Jill and he hung up, she needed to be ready.

Jill went back to the bedroom, "Piers." Jill woke him up "Jill?" He asked groggily "I need to go, I have a mission." he sprung up, eyes wide. "Piers, If I die.." "Don't talk like that." "If I die.. I want you to know that I love you and to take care of our children."

"I'll go-" "No. You can't orphan them. I need to do this, for Ada. For the world, for them. Take care of them, promise me." "I promise..." He reluctantly told the blonde "Thank you." She kissed him quickly, and dawned her Battle suit once more.

She put her V761's in their holsters, strapping her sniper to her back and her grenades. "Goodbye, Piers." "Not 'goodbye' come back to me Ms. Valentine." "JILL!" She scolded, he smirked "Right, MY Jill." he kissed her one final time before she went out the door.

She smiled, he did know how to make a girl feel special she walked in the BSAA office, meeting up with Chris who was ready and frowned at her outfit. "Jill?" He asked "Classics are the best, this battle suit is comfy and well, like the name suggests ready for battle"

Chris chuckled, he and Jill back as partners.. it was like old times. He was briefed, Jill and he were to go to the last known whereabouts of Carla Radames, they rode in the chopper. Chris was in his BSAA uniform, staring out the window he decided to break the silence.

"Why Jill..? Why... Piers? Why not me...?" He asked looking to the floor trying not to look at her "Chris.. I couldn't wait forever.. thesides you never showed interest in me. We were just partners.. or that's how I saw it."

Jill gave her reply, she knew he wouldn't look up so she grabbed his chin and made him look up, into her icy blue eyes. He stared into them, they were so amazing, full of life and like staring into his partners soul, he wanted to at the very least... even if it was just once...

He wouldn't want to regret this, he leaned forward and tilted his head to the left slowly, closing his eyes and kissed her. Jill didn't reject him, she let him until he pulled back moments later "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Chris comments dryly

"Sorry. But things could have been different, if one of us had decided to make a move. But, I'm with Piers now and we have children." "I know." Chris grumbled, she and he rode in the helicopter, the back was so roomy, Jill hadn't noticed but it was just him and her.

"Where are the others, Chris?" She asked "They're meeting us at our destination, w-" "You two need to hold on! We're being shot at, two missiles are coming our way!" The pilot yelled, Jill and he braced for impact, they were hit by one of them.

The chopper was going to go down, Jill and Chris would die if it did, Jill grabbed the parachute and handed it to Chris, he put it on and grabbed her, jumping out and she held onto him tight. He pulled and the chute came out, they landed quickly rolling, Jill was on top of Chris.

"Sorry." She got off and pulled him up, they saw the chopper, exploded and the pilot was dead.. "So, Carla knew we were coming." he spat, she nodded they were to continue on. They decided it was best not to risk any others so they were to complete the mission.

"HQ To Jill Valentine" "Jill here go on, HQ." "Your helicopter has been shot down, regroup with the others." "Negative. Chris and I will complete the mission." "Jill-" "No, if we risk anyone else it will be pointless. We've lost so many in the fight, no more."

"Copy that, over and out." They finished and Jill realized where they were going, where all of this had started.. the Arklay Facility, the mansion! "Chris!" "I know, Jill." it was bringing back so many unfortunate memories, there were no signs of B.O.W.'s yet..

Carla appeared to have rebuilt it, even after it's destruction, Jill hoped Lisa Trevor had been destroyed with it. They entered cautiously, it was exactly the same.. "Remarkable, isn't it? That little clone really knew how to waste money and time." Wesker commented

"Wesker?" Both asked, he nodded "Carla, attacked my son, my sister and insulted me. She has to die." Wesker growled, they nodded. Wesker knew the codes for doors which was useful, considering there was alot of doors that couldn't be opened.

"_Hello, and welcome. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, it will be a permanent one!" _Carla laughed manically, turning off the P.A. "I don't think so, I don't have time to waste." Wesker opened the first door, behind it lay Neo-Umbrella J'avo.

Chris, Wesker and Jill got to work, killing off the B.O.W.'s dispatching all of them quickly "Such useless, defective products." Wesker commented, they were insignificant to him. They hurried on, to catch up with him he smashed open a door the code wouldn't work on.

Behind lay a lepotitsa, it tried to infect him and he ripped her tongue out and kicked her head off, she screamed and fell to the floor, dead. They continued on, some chrysillids were hatching and burst open. The B.O.W.'s came running, Wesker broke the shells off the ones attacking him.

Jill and Chris fought off a hoard of the others, they arrived at large blast doors Wesker input the code "How do you know the codes?" Chris asked "She wasn't smart enough to make up her own, she reused the old umbrella technology. I know all the codes."

Moving forward, the door opened and shut behind them. Two newer models of the T-103 tyrants burst through, running forward, Wesker fought off one while Jill and Chris fought the other. "Help me! Give me a hand!" Jill called out, it caught her.

Wesker's eyes glowed, he ran past Chris and punched it's head off "Thanks." she huffed, out of breath it was going to crush her. He ripped the other ones heart out and they progressed forward "_My my, looks like I made papa Wesker angry." _Carla taunted

Wesker shot out the security camera, and they kept moving wave after wave of Carla's B.O.W's coming forth, trying to stop them from killing their master. Wesker, Jill and Chris made quick work of them, moving forward and Wesker smashed open the doors.

It looked like a replica of the Red Queen's chamber "Just like for T-A.L.O.S." Jill remarked, the others nodded stepping in cautiously, a blast door fell behind them, the beams started up and fired, Wesker Jill and Chris jumped and rolled just missing them.

They were coming faster and in more numbers. Until it was in diamonds, no escaping they'd die. "Umbrella Executive Officer Albert Wesker. Research division. I.D. Number 469831." Wesker spoke out his old identification, the Red Queen remembered his superiority

"Albert Wesker. Recognized, security protocol shutting down." She gave her response, as they walked onward, Carla awaited along with two others with the P-30 device on. "Welcome, to my wonderful abode. This is where it started, and you will end!" She pointed to the group

Her servants ran forward attacking the three, Wesker grabbed his in the air and threw him backward at the wall, Jill and Chris dodged, she ran behind him and grabbed his shoulders falling onto her back she used her legs to fling him at the wall.

He left a dent and resumed after them "You fight them, I have some business to attend to with Ms. Radames." Wesker told the other two, they nodded and resumed. The P-30 slaves were pulling out dual wield pistols firing as they jumped over the pair.

"Chris!" Jill motioned to the Queen's chamber "Right!" He shouted, they shot at the P-30 people as they back flipped into the Queen's chamber, it would be their deaths. "I.D. Number 469831!" Jill yelled "Albert Wesker, recognized. Security systems enabled." Red Queen reactivated and shut the door.

The lasers resumed as the pair dodged and ran around, they tried breaking through the door. "So, Carla I'm a stupid fool, huh?" Wesker's eyes glowed "Yes, you are." She stated smiling, he ran forward and twisted her arm behind her head.

"Now.. you die!" He ripped her heart out and she smiled all the while she didn't care, she was merely stalling for what lay ahead, another T-Virus outbreak. Wesker left her lifeless corpse on the floor, Jill and Chris witnessed the deaths of the P-30 controlled.

"Now that that's done." Wesker started, both looked to him "I'd like to see my son." "Sure, he's actually on his way back to the U.S." "Good." He followed them out, they were about to radio for a chopper "Don't bother." Albert brought them to his, and they flew back to the U.S. In silence.

Wesker, why would he help them? He didn't care about anybody! Chris clenched his fist, Jill rested her hand on his, he calmed down. They had arrived back in California, where the BSAA office was, Jill and Chris checked in and gave their reports.

Jill and Chris went with Wesker to her apartment, she punched in Jake's number as they walked through the door "Jake?" "Jill?" "Come to my apartment, kay?" "Alright, be there in a few." Jill and he hung up.

"I wonder how Piers is doing with the kids..." Jill nervously said "You had children?" Wesker asked she nodded "Little Jill, and little Piers." Albert strode on, Jill and Chris followed they saw Piers taking care of the babies.

Surprised to see... of all people Albert Wesker "So, you are alive?" He asked cautious "And well, but I'm here to see my niece and nephew. And son. I'm sure he's happy to be an uncle." Wesker took the little girl "She looks like you Jill." "Thanks."

"But, she has his eyes." He motioned to Piers "Yeah, I noticed that too. She has my hair, his eyes." Albert nodded, trading the boy for the girl "Hello there, I'm your uncle Albert." He told the child that giggled and cooed at him.

"That right?" He asked, the baby kept talking to him and drooling. Albert wiped the drool off him Jill and Chris laughed "Something funny?" Albert asked "Never..." Jill started "Pictured you of all people with a child." Chris finished for her.

Albert smiled "Yes well, even so. I do have a son." "Hello? Jill?" Jake called "In here, Jake!" She called for him to come, he walked in noticing his father. "Wesker.." He glared "No need to be so formal boy, I am your father." Wesker smirked

"No fighting..." Jill told Jake, who was on the verge of punching him, she put a hand on his shoulder. He cooled down and nodded, smiling at her. "Thanks." He whispered "No problem." She whispered back, he took the baby boy from Albert so he could keep busy and not try to kill him.

"No 'hello'?" Albert asked "You've been gone for 20 something years 'Dad'" Jake retorted "I had things to do, thesides if I'd stayed you would have been hunted down like what happened with Carla and you." Jake nodded, he knew that it would happen.

He was a Wesker. And like his father before him, he had an anti-body to every virus out there but unlike his father he wouldn't abuse his gift. Wesker studied him "You have my eyes, your mothers hair but my strength and skills." Wesker complimented

Jake raised a brow "Point?" "Just pointing out your traits." Albert gave him no nonsense. Piers, Chris and Jill just watched idly by, though it seemed they were getting along sure they were picking at eachother but maybe it was how they got along.


End file.
